My Memories of Absolutely Nothing
by Shirosagiii
Summary: This is my first fanfic and there is an OC in it. The fanfic is about a girl named Shiina Mizuki who discovers the truth and the secrets about the eye abilty she has when she finally meets the Mekakushi Dan.


**Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction and it is about Kagerou Project. **

**There one OC in this story and I assume that there will be no more than this one.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**My Everlasting Memories of Absolutely nothing**

All those memories… they were absolutely frightening. It started many years ago.

I was only 5 years of age. There was a women standing in the middle of the room with raven hair that was tied up neatly into a bun with a few strands popping out on the sides of her hair. She wore an old fashioned brown blouse and a black skirt that was at her knees as she was yelling, shouting and cursing at a man in a business suit with dark orange hair. But, of course that man fought back with another argument.

They assumed that they were my "parents". And indeed they were. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for myself.

There, in the corner of the room was, yes me. I had my dark orange hair tucked back with a single raven ribbon hanging loosely dangling about to fall off, because of the fact that I shook my head too much trying to take in the pain. There I had a plain white dress that ran down up to my knees.

I took action and stumbled up to them pleading and begging for mercy. I tugged my mother's sleeves and my father's. I gently forced a smile again with my teary emerald eyes. "Mommy, Daddy do not fight. Please…?"

I thought it did the trick when my parents gasped but… I have seemed to I thought wrong. I felt a powerful slap across my cheek. The powerful slap sent me to the cold tiled floor and banged my head to the wall. The raven haired women spat "You little brat! How selfish? Acting on us for your own happiness!" she paused and snorted "HOW PATHETIC?"

She slammed the door of our house. My dad kneeled down to me when I started bursting into tears. "Oh, my dear Shiina, do not cry. Everything will be just fine. Mommy and daddy were just…," he paused "just having a little talk. That's all sweetie." He gently rubbed my hair as I sobbed and wiped them away with my hand."

Having to remember this memory was hard… and made me realize what a fool I was. Oh, that foolish man! Indeed that was how my past was like terrible and miserable. That was an everyday event for me back then…

* * *

My ears were ringing with an annoying sound. _Ring ring ring. _I popped my hand over to my alarm clock. I examined myself panicking. I sighed… thank goodness. I was my normal self. I hopped out of my bed walking to my bathroom mirror. The image reflecting into the mirror had long dark orange hair with small hints of black. My left eye immediately flashed into a crimson red. I covered it with a white plain eye patch like I did always. This happened… no I don't want to remember.

All I know is a have eye ability able to change one's eyes. This means with a glance I could erase people's memories as well as replacing with new ones. I could also happily change their memory as well. Crazy, huh? The reason I used only one eye patch was only one of my eye had the power and that I couldn't control it very well.

I popped on my long sleeved grey t-shirt than another baggy black one over that one with a silver X mark logo on my chest. I tied back my orange hair into a long ponytail than put on my green camouflage shorts that stopped at my knees.

I ran outside realizing it was a school day. I relaxingly put my arms behind my hand as I trotted outside of my apartment. I muttered quietly to myself "I could skip, though just for today." I slipped on my red cap and my orange and red skateboard into my hands.

I galloped down my building apartment stairs resulting than to run into a lady who I frequently met a few times. She asked curiously "Oh, Shiina what a lovely morning it is today. Isn't a thirteen year old girl like you supposed to be at school?"

I quickly replied "Oh no mam. I have something to take care of today," Feeling very guilty and running off before she could say another word.

I skated down my way to the town's square where it had a huge shopping mall that was absolutely HUMUGOUS! Some people greeted me with a smile as I slid down the road of the crossing way.

I have finally reached my destination at the shopping mall. My emerald eyes gleamed at I stared at it. _Wow, this is incredible! To think a couple humans like us could do such a thing! _I thought. I stood on the road carelessly as the red light turned to a bright green. Suddenly I looked around and then discovering that there was no one on the road.

"Watch out!" I heard a voice in the distance. I got pushed by that single person into the path way. I fell on my face.

"What were you thinking?" the person asked furiously. I suddenly spun around than realizing my eye patch was dangling around my forehead. I came in contact with a green haired boy? No I'm sure it was a girl. She seemed like she was a few years older than me. The girl had a grey hoodie outlined with silver on the edges of it and had an IPod logo printed in front. She also wore black baggy pants with one pant slightly rolled off. She was knelling on the concrete ground panting with her hoodie fallen off.

I rubbed my aching head. "Umm… Who are you?" I questioned. "That doesn't matter at the moment. Are you okay?" She said while getting to her legs. She then held out a hand to me completely expressionless. "Y-y-you saved me! How I am so grateful!" I yelled jumped up. "Oh please tell me your name! Mine is Shiina. Mizuki Shiina." I said proudly.

I watched her eyes lying on my single left eye. Shoot! It must be flashing red. I quickly cupped it with my right palm.

At last the green haired girl replied "Ah right, my name is Kido Tsubomi. It seems like your one of us."

"One of us"? What could she possibly mean? My special ability, she had that too? Questions filled my head up right to the top. I also realized what she her last word was, "us". I spun around to see no one beside of seemed to be with her. "Wha-what? What do you mean by one of… you?"

"You'll find out soon enough…" She spun around and then walked off in an opposite direction where I was intending to go. She stopped glanced over her shoulder, revealing her red eyes. Wait, what? Red eyes? Wasn't her eyes just brown a few moments ago? I just stood there dumbfounded of what I saw. I quickly rubbed my eyes only to see that nothing had changed.

She glared at me with her vicious eyes that seemed to send down a shiver down my spine. "Well are you coming or not?"

Where to exactly? I wanted to say those words. One more question to add to my list to ask later. But I got a feeling that if I did Kido-san wouldn't answer. So than I trotted on after her curiously when she took off again.

* * *

**A new chapter will probably be updated maybe in 2 weeks? **

**Hope that you enjoyed the start.**

**I hope I will be able to write more next time. **

**Thank you.**


End file.
